Truth
by Devianta
Summary: Sequel to Home. Sort of DXS. Sam comes over Danny's house late at night at his request. He has something to tell her and it's not pleasant.


A/N: This has to be the darkest thing I have ever written. Ah, man, this is down right evil. I can't believe that I wrote this especially since I'm a DXS shipper. But, nevertheless, I wrote it, uploaded it, and am now writing this. So, here it is! Again, I shall warn you that this is a very, very dark song fic. If you do not like the darkness, then I suggest you get a flashlight, lantern, match, some flint and firewood, or some other light providing device. For here there be monsters! coughs Anyway, as usual I do not own DP though I wish that I did. I also do not own the song Angels, Within Temptation does. Please R&R and tell me if you like this! So let the show begin!

* * *

  


Truth

Sam stood on the Fenton's doorstep wishing she had a flashlight. It was so dark out. Why couldn't Danny have come out and create a ghost orb for her so she could see? And why couldn't he have left the door open for her?! Now she had to go through her bag looking for the key to his house.

But maybe he would make up for it… He said he had something very important to tell her. Maybe, just maybe, he would tell her that he loved her…

Sam smiled. That was her dream, her wish, her love. She wanted him. She needed him. He may have been half ghost and he did fight some of the most dangerous ghosts in the ghost zone but he was still her knight in shining armor. Sam prayed that this would be the night he would carry her away on a beautiful white horse to a faraway kingdom where they could live happily ever after.

_Sparkling angel I believed you were my savior in my time of need. Blinded by faith I couldn't hear all the whispers, the warnings so clear._

Sam finally found the key, opened the door as quietly as possible, and snuck into the house. The place was pitch black save for a sliver of light coming from the basement door. Sam wandered carefully over to it and tip toed down into the lab which was, really, the basement.

Danny was in ghost form, standing stock still in front of the portal. He didn't move a muscle as she hesitantly called out to him.

"Danny?"

"…"

"Hello, earth to Danny. Come in Danny! Can you hear me?!" Sam said as loudly as she dared.

Danny jumped and spun around.

"Sam! When did you get here?" he asked with a grin.

"Uh, just now? So, why are we down here? Didn't you have something important to tell me?"

Danny's grin grew. "Yep! I wanted to tell you that I'm going to join the ghosts!"

Sam froze. "What?"

"I'm going to join the ghosts in the ghost zone where I belong! That's my home! I can't believe I didn't see it before! It's perfect! I mean, I'm a ghost and I want to be free. So, why I sat here trying to save a town that hates me is beyond me. I must have been crazy, but not anymore!"

_I see the angels I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now. No mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart._

"Danny, that's stupid! You're part human, remember? You belong here! And… I don't want you to leave! You're my friend and I care about you! Don't you know that? And who's going to protect the town? And…"

Danny laughed. "Sam? Really, can't you see this place is bad for me? Nobody wants me here and nobody cares what happens to me. The town can protect itself just like it's always wanted to. Now, it can. I'm going and I'm not coming back."

Sam lunged forward and grabbed his arm. "Danny! Didn't you hear me?! I care about you!" She started shaking him. "We are friends! Now close the portal door and go to bed…" Her face softened. "Or you can talk to me. You know you can tell me anything right? I mean, if you feel like nobody cares about you…"

Danny hugged her. "Bye, Sam. I loved you, but let's face it. It would have never have worked out between us, me being a ghost and all."

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they would turn into real. You broke the promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie._

"Danny… But… Danny, you promised!" Sam ran around him and stood between him and the portal. "You promised me, your family, everyone! You promised you wouldn't go or become… _him_. Are you just going to walk away? Turn your back on everything you once stood for?"

Danny put his hand to his chin and looked like he was actually thinking. "Um… Let me think about that. Uh… Yep. Yes, I am. I'm leaving Sam. Now get out of the way." His eyes narrowed to slits. "Don't make me move you."

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

Sam blinked. She couldn't believe her ears… Or her eyes! There was her best friend forming an ectoblast in his hand, the very hand that had saved her so many times, now plotted to destroy her.

"Danny… Danny, what's wrong? Why are you doing this? Wait… You can't be my Danny! My Danny would never hurt me!"

_Fallen angel, tell me why? What is the reason, the torn in your eye?_

Danny smirked. "You're right, Sam! Your Danny is long gone. He's dead. I'm Phantom! Pleased to meet you!" His smirk turned into a sneer. "And I'll be more pleased to say good-bye. Now get out of me way! This is your last chance!" His arm stretched out in front of him, poised to unleash its blast on Sam.

"Danny! Don't! Just calm down! We can work this out," Sam compromised as she backed up. She reached out to a nearby table and snagged a thermos. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it. "Come on, Danny. I know you're in their somewhere. Don't you remember all the good times we had? Like when…"

Sam didn't get to finish. Phantom unleashed his blast which smacked into her. Her body careened backwards till it hit the wall beside the portal. Phantom flew towards the portal.

"Oh no you don't," Sam muttered as she hit the button to close the portal. The doors slammed shut just as Phantom reached them. He smashed into the steel doors and fell to the floor. "I'm not letting you go Danny. I love you and I will save you!"

_I see the angels. I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now no mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart._

"So you want to do this the hard way, girl. Fine," Phantom grinned. "I can handle that."

Sam pointed the thermos at him. The contraption whined as it powered up. Just as the beam of light was about to capture him Phantom fired a single shot and knocked it out of Sam's hands. She dodged to the side as Phantom fired a second blast.

"Danny stop! You don't want to do this!" Sam shouted as she grabbed an ectoblaster from the table.

Phantom disappeared. Sam looked around her. She couldn't see him. Where did he…

"Oh, but I do and from the looks of what you have in your hand, so do you," he said as he pinned her arms to her side from behind. "Which just proves that you never loved me even though I loved you more than what life I managed to hold. I can't believe that I was such a fool!" He tightened his hold. Sam whimpered. She felt like her bones were slowly breaking.

"Danny… Stop! I love you! I've always… loved… you. Please! Stop!" she begged. But he didn't stop…

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they would turn into real._

"You can die now, Sam," Phantom said coldly.

"Danny…," Sam cried. "I'll always love you."

"Good, now die so you can always keep your promise." He squeezed harder.

Sam screamed in pain even though she barely had any breath in her. In a last defiant effort she pulled the trigger of the ectogun and blasted Phantom in the leg. He shrieked in pain and fury, but let go of her. She fell to the floor and gasped for breath.

She couldn't believe it! He had almost killed her! The very person who had promised to protect her no matter what had almost killed her on purpose! What happened to the sweet boy she had loved since she first laid eyes on him? Where did he go?

_You broke the promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie._

"You witch! Just give up! Danny's never coming back so just die and get it over with!" her former friend growled. He reached out a clawed hand for her but she managed to dodge him.

"Please Danny! Remember who you are! You're Danny Phantom…"

She was on her back, his hand over her throat, an evil smile playing at his lips.

"Exactly," he purred. "Aren't you clever? You know we could have made a great couple, if only you weren't so blind to my needs."

Sam choked. All she could feel was the sudden chill in the air and the horrendous pain jolting her dying body.

"But since you are, I guess it would just be best if I put you out of your misery."

_Could have been forever. Now we have reached the end._

"Danny! What are you doing?! Get away from Sam!" Jazz screeched as she ran into the room.

Phantom looked up, for a millisecond, startled. But the look was quickly replaced by one of utter boredom.

"Oh, please… Do you have to interrupt? I was just getting to the good part," he whined. "You know, the part where I break free from this pathetic human world and roam unhindered through the infinite realms of the ghost zone, become king of it…"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong? Duh! Nobody gave a hoot about what I wanted! That's what's wrong! It was always, 'Danny, go save the world!' 'Danny, stop that ghost!' 'Danny, protect the town!' 'Danny, this…' 'Danny, that…' Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny! Well, guess what? I got tired of it! Low and behold, the hero no longer wants to be one and suddenly I'm the bad guy for wanting a little freedom!"

"You're killing your best friend and if I'm not mistaken your love interest! That's not wanting freedom! And if you wanted a break from all the ghost hunting why didn't you just say so?"

"You don't understand," Phantom growled threateningly. He barely sounded human. "You're not a ghost."

"I don't know what happened to you, Danny. I don't know where we went wrong, but that doesn't give you an excuse to do this!" Jazz shouted as she picked up the fallen thermos and pointed it at the ghost of her brother.

_This world may have failed you, it doesn't give you reason why. You could have chosen a different path in life._

She was too slow. A single crimson blast later and she was lying dead on the floor.

Phantom blew the smoke from his hand. "One down," he turned to Sam, "one to go."

_The smile when you tore me apart._

Sam tried to shake her head, but she was in too much pain to do so. His glowing blood red eyes and demonic grin were captivating in a sick sort of way. She couldn't look away. She couldn't move. She couldn't do anything except stare into those eyes as he tightened his grip on her neck. She couldn't do anything, not even think or remember the way things used to be. She wasn't able to recall all the times the two of them would sit in the park, eat ice cream, and laugh. Or reminisce about their sleepovers, movie nights, evening patrols, jokes, friendship, fights… love. She wasn't able to remember any of it. The only thing she knew was those eyes and the fact that she was dying.

When she finally let go she didn't feel any hate nor did she hold a grudge against him. All she felt was sorrow and regret for what could have been, the fact that her dreams had been lies.

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they would turn into real. You broke the promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie._


End file.
